


'Cause lately I've been craving more

by shiptied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era, Yeah that's it, buttfucking, fetus larry, i hate tagging things with a passion, i think that's it...., imma do that, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh well, plus idk "anal sex" just really does not sound sexy cant i just call it buttfucking, so im not gonna include them as characters, the other boys are just briefly mentioned, this is kinda short sorry i usually make my stuff really detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptied/pseuds/shiptied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis," he says after a beat of silence. "I want to have sex with you."<br/>Louis is stunned silent. He's not sure why-- maybe it's because Harry is so forward about it. Despite his nervous demeanour he does seem sure of himself, and the thought works him up that much more.<br/>"Yeah?" He asks dumbly.<br/>"Right now." Harry adds.</p><p>//</p><p>Harry and Louis share their first time at the bungalow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause lately I've been craving more

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am a few weeks ago for one of those 30 Day OTP Challenges and didn't really edit it a whole bunch, so please excuse any obvious or ridiculous typos. And then I forgot to post it until now. Oops. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, because really, what's not to enjoy about larry having cute awkward sex??? Nothing that's what.  
> Song title from Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Are disclaimers still necessary....? I mean is there someone out there who will read this and think, "holy shit, does she own them???" I don't think so. 
> 
> Kudos and reviews make my little heart sing ~~ also check out my tumblr @ ciaoloueh.tumblr.com <3

Louis' been thinking about it for weeks. Probably even longer (he can't help his mind from wandering when he sees a fit boy), but it's taken him until now to actually say anything about it.  
All five boys went out to Harry's dad's place for a break from the competition. They've been sitting around the fire writing songs, goofing around in the pool, and eating everything in the fridge for the past three days. Now he and Harry are curled up on Harry's bed, laptop sitting in front of them playing the latest Tom Hanks movie. The others have dispersed to their own activities; Niall and Zayn going fishing at the creek down the hill and Liam reading under a tree nearby. But Harry has insisted on spending some time just the two of them, and Louis didn't miss the rude gestures as he followed Harry to the bedroom.  
Of course they've done things before; hands and mouths working quickly in the xfactor bathroom or late at night in their shared bunk when the others had fallen asleep. But Louis' never had the chance to see the other boy spread out on the sheets. Never had the chance to feel Harry clench around him, and even the thought is giving him a semi right now as Tom does a tuck-and-roll right out of an explosion.  
And he knows Harry wants it too. Really, that boy would do anything with him and they both know it. But the truth is, Louis is scared. He's never cared about someone so much, and besides, Harry is a virgin. Louis knows it has to be the right time.  
Apparently now is the right time, because Harry pauses the movie suddenly. He's worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, wiggling his toes as if he can't decide what to say. "Louis," he says after a beat of silence. "I want to have sex with you."  
Louis is stunned silent. He's not sure why-- maybe it's because Harry is so forward about it. Despite his nervous demeanour he does seem sure of himself, and the thought works him up that much more.  
"Yeah?" He asks dumbly.  
"Right now." Harry adds.  
Louis doesn't know what to say. He pictured this moment happening so many times in so many different ways, and his thoughts are running to quickly to process. Before he can say anything at all, Harry jumps in again. "Please. I mean, if you want to. I figured it'd be easier here than back at the xfactor house, and... Louis, I can't wait any longer. I mean I can if you want to, but, I can't. I fingered myself last night thinking about you."  
Louis can feel his neck heating up. He swallows thickly. "Wow, okay. That's... Wow. Yes, yes of course Harry I want to. I just... I wanna make sure that you're sure. This is your first time and all."  
"And I love you." Harry says. "You know that, I've told you so many times now. And I don't want anyone else to be my first time."  
Louis sits up. He looks down at Harry, all wide eyes and floppy curls, and feels his chest fill with the enormous adoration he has for this boy. "I know." He says. "And I've told you I love you too so many times. So if you're absolutely certain this is what you want... Of course I'll have sex with you."  
Harry's face lights up. "Okay." He rolls over and yanks open his bedside table drawer, producing a small bottle of lube and a condom. "I, um... These have been in here for a while. Never been used. I mean, the lube has, the condom obviously hasn't..." He's fidgeting now, obviously anxious.  
Louis leans forward and kisses him, just to ease the tension. And it works; Harry's arms slip around his neck, pulling him closer as Louis lowers them both back onto the bed.  
They kiss for a few minutes, until Louis' knee is pressing against the other boy's crotch and Harry's breathing gets shallow. Then Louis pulls back to rid them both of their shirts and trousers. Now they're just in pants, Louis surges forward again, laptop abandoned, and they slot together perfectly so that there's just enough friction to drive them both crazy. Harry is now full-on panting, and Louis can feel his hard-on pressing against the inside of his thigh, so he reaches down between them to push the restricting fabric away. The air feels cool on their sensitive skin, and almost uncomfortable at first.  
As soon as their skin slides together, Harry lets out a moan. "Lou," he gets out. "I'll do my best, but I don't think I'll be able to last very long."  
Louis pecks him on the mouth. "That's okay," he says. "Should I open you up?"  
Harry nods frantically and lays back again. Louis uncaps the bottle and slicks his fingers up, sitting back on his knees to admire the boy in front of him. Harry's curls are sticking to his forehead already, chest heaving with anticipation and cock red and full against his tummy. Louis leans down to kiss the tip, giving it a small lick and making Harry whine impatiently.  
"All right babe," Louis assures him. He brings his finger down to tease his hole a bit, circling around the rim and feeling as Harry lets himself relax.  
"Breath," Louis instructs, and slowly pushes his finger in.  
Harry's face contorts, then relaxes almost as quickly, and he wiggles his bum a little on top of Louis' hand. "This feels a lot different than my own fingers." Harry tells him.  
Louis smiles. "It'll feel good in a sec, I promise." He curves his finger, moving it around for a minute before he brushes against a small nub inside.  
Harry gasps, hips lifting into the air. "Do that again," he says. "Please."  
So Louis does, prodding and massaging the spot, and feeling himself grow harder as Harry moans low in his throat.  
"Another?" Louis asks. Harry nods eagerly, hands twisting and tightening around the white bed sheets. Louis pushes another finger in and begins to pump slowly. He scissors his fingers slightly, and Harry squirms a little, but then it starts to feel good again. He's panting by the time Louis pulls his fingers out.  
"Why'd you stop?" Harry asks. His eyes are closed and he sounds close to crumbling already.  
"Thought you wanted me to fuck you?" Louis responds.  
Harry opens his eyes. "I want you to make love to me." He corrects. "But actually, I'd like you to fuck me as well. Can I put the condom on you?"  
Louis nods and sits up, spreading his knees and handing Harry the small package. He leans back on his hands to watch.  
The other boy rips open the small aluminium packaging, one large hand wrapping around Louis' length and causing him to suck in a breath. Harry runs his finger slowly over the head, dipping into the slit and spreading precome back down again.  
Louis lets his head fall back. "Ah fuck," he practically groans. "Harry."  
"Sorry," Harry says quickly, fumbling with the small plastic circle. He manages to get it over Louis' cock, rolling it all the way down before squiring lube into his hand and pumping his boyfriend a few times. "Okay." He says. "I'm ready now."  
Louis lets out a breath and sits up, hovering over Harry once more. He leans down and connects their mouths, kissing him lazily. "Me too." He says.  
Then he lines himself up, one hand braced next to Harry's head, and slowly pushes in.  
Harry's holding his breath. He's waiting for it to start feeling good, because right now all he feels is a painful stretch. But once Louis' hips are flush against him, Harry can't pay attention to anything other than how good it feels to be filled and so unimaginably close to him.  
"Move, for the love of god move," Harry hisses after a minute of stillness.  
Louis starts rocking his hips slowly. "Fuck, you're so tight," Louis tells him through gritted teeth. He briefly wonders if Harry locked the door, and prays that no one will come barging in now. He couldn't stop if he tried.  
"Louis, Louis, Louis, please, go faster." Harry whines, rolling his hips in time with the other boy. His cock bounces against his belly as he moves, and the headboard bumps lightly against the wall.  
Louis picks up his pace. Harry is hot and clenching around him, and Louis' mind has gone cloudy with how amazing it feels. They go like this for a good seven minutes before Harry is practically in tears, muttering incoherent words as his hands tangle in his curls.  
Louis pauses only to lift Harry's legs over his shoulders, thrusting into him again, even harder this time. He hits Harry's prostate repeatedly, making the other boy shout and yank on his hair.  
"Louis, I'm so close." Harry whimpers. "Fuck, go hard Louis, harder."  
Louis obeys, pounding into him over and over again, letting out high-pitched moans and squeaks as he moves. A major contrast to Harry's deep, gruff sounds, and Louis can't help but glow at the fact that they harmonize perfectly even now.  
After another minute, Harry's hands move down to latch onto Louis' back, fingernails leaving deep marks in the skin. "Lou, m'gonna come."  
Louis wraps a hand around Harry's length, tugging quickly and muttering words of encouragement.  
With one last thrust Harry is coming hard between them, moaning loudly enough for the others to hear them down at the creek.  
Louis pushes his hips forward once, twice, three times until he's coming too, and then he collapses on top of his boyfriend, completely out of breath.  
They're silent for a few minutes. Just the sound of hoarse breathing echoing off of both sweaty boys. And then Louis laughs. "Fucking hell," he mutters. "You were amazing. You are bloody spectacular."  
Harry grins, eyes still closed. "Thank you." He says. "You're pretty wonderful yourself. I love you so much."  
Louis pulls out weakly, rolling onto his back next to Harry. He flings an arm out to grab someone's underwear, cleaning them both up hastily. "I love you too." He says. "God, I'm so fucking exhausted now. And sticky."  
"Wanna take a shower with me?" Harry asks. "Then we can nap?"  
Louis chuckles fondly. "That sounds perfect, love." He says.  
So they attempt to walk to the bathroom, legs wobbly and skin marked, and Louis thinks they look pretty damn good together when they pass the mirror. Harry beams at him and agrees.  
They stand under the cold water for no more than six minutes, and then Harry's legs feel like they'll give out so they dry off quickly and return to bed.  
Louis cuddles up next to his boyfriend, head resting on Harry's chest and blanket thrown over them haphazardly. He's just about to doze off when Harry mutters, "we have got to do that again soon."  
Louis chuckles. "We will, don't worry. Goodnight, Haz."  
"Goodnight."


End file.
